Fallout: Gorillaz - Pt4 The Brotherhood
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Now rested from their last adventure, 2D and the gang must now move on to their next task...recruiting the Brotherhood of Steel. It won't be easy, especially with the Enclave right on their tails!
1. Prologue

The wind was blowing softly against the cold night. The Wasteland was silent as the stars shined brightly. It was a New Moon, so the night was darker, more mysterious.

A large rock formation stood out in the open area, but it held a secret. Inside was an enormous base, full of men and woman wearing power armor. Their armor was a rusted orange color and they moved about their duties.

This was the Enclave's base, no one but their enemies knew where the base was hidden.

One of the soldiers was still, leaning against the wall. No other soldier paid them much mind, not that they cared. They were in their own mind. On the soldier's armor it read CV-42.

CV-42 was thinking of what he saw a month ago, when he left the base without orders. 'Could it really be?' thought CV-42.

They were brought from their thoughts by a hand on the shoulder. They looked to see it was a soldier in power armor as well, but this one had medal and spikes on it. This was the leader of the Enclave Elite soldiers.

"Sir." greeted CV-42. "At ease, I'm heading on a mission and I need you to take over my duty in Section 3 come morning." said the head.

"Of course sir, but what mission did you receive?" asked CV-42. "Classified, you have to be an elite to have this info." said the head.

This made CV-42 envious, Elite missions were always the best, but what could have come up for the elites to be called out.

Without another word, the Elite head left and the soldier sighed. They wanted nothing more than to go out on missions, but he's usually kept on base to help with planning the Enclave assault on their enemy: The Brotherhood of Steel.

'I need to get out into the field more.' thought CV-42.

 ***~* FALLOUT *~***

A helibird was waiting as the Elite head got on board and the ship took off. He sat in his seat and looked at his team.

They lost a few Elite's in the last fight with the Brotherhood, but they still had eight left to their original twelve.

"Sir, what's the mission tonight?" asked one of the soldiers. "Ya, it's been awhile since the Elites were called out." said another. "Silence, this mission was given to us from President Eden himself." said the head.

The other elites listened closely, as an order from the president was always a top priority. "So, what are we doing?" asked a third soldier.

"Our mission is to locate the Foreseen one and capture him, alive." said the head. "The foreseen one, wasn't it reported he's in the Pitt?" asked the first soldier. "No, he's out, and the reports state that the Pitt is now Raider free and all slaves have been liberated." said the head.

It was silent as a fourth soldier sighed. "He's gaining quite the following." said the soldier. "Yes, and this is a problem, the Enclave MUST control the Wastes, and if the Foreseen one gathers together an army, we may lose this war." spat the head.

"But we out gun them." said the second soldier. "Yes, for now, but how long till they seek out the Brotherhood?!" demanded the head.

"That's true, but what about that helper of his?" asked a fifth soldier. "Ya, he took down most of a Enclave platoon, only three survived out of the twelve." said the first soldier. "That guy is insane, even the survivors retired early so that they wouldn't deal with him again." said a sixth soldier. "But what if WE run into him, what will he do to US?!" demanded a seventh soldier. "That guy is worse than a Deathclaw, that's what JK-28 told me so." said the fourth soldier.

This annoyed the head but they had their points. The Foreseen one's helper would indeed be a big problem.

"Simple, we kill him, take him out so that he can't mess with us, and we'll kill anyone else who helps him." said the head. "B-but, most of that platoon is dead, and the rest are gone to avoid him." said eighth soldier. "He may be tough, but he is still human, one bullet to the head and he's dead." snorted the head.

The soldiers mumbled among themselves, questioning if it was true. The fear was still there, but not as much. Eventually, the team agreed and the ship fell silent.

The Elite head then looked out the window to see the moonless night. 'This world was made for the Enclave to rule, and no stupid kid is going to ruin that for us.' thought the head.

He then chuckled darkly to himself. 'Just you wait Foreseen one, because once we find you, you won't be helping ANYONE.' thought the head.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, here it is, the prologue to Part 4! CV-42 is back and the Enclave Elite has been launched. But these soldiers have heard about Murdoc and are terrified of him. Typical. Anyway, what's going to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. Another Normal Day In Megaton

The sun shined brightly over Megaton as the settlers went about their days. Worshiping a giant atomic bomb, to running their businesses, to just hanging by the brahmin.

Inside one of the houses, a nineteen year old was fast asleep. 2D, known as the foreseen one through out the wasteland, was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up close to his lover, Murdoc.

2D's face was buried in the crook of Murdoc's neck while the Satanist's arms held him tightly to his chest. It was a peaceful morning, at least till loud cries sound out.

The bluenette jolted awake to look around. It wasn't till he felt lips on his forehead did he relax.

"It's fine, just Sasha, she's up." mumbled Murdoc sleepily. He felt embarrassed for not recognizing their adopted daughter's cries.

With a yawn, 2D got free from Murdoc's embrace. "I'll go see her, it's my turn." said 2D. The older man grumbled before falling asleep again. The teen shook his head in amusement and left the room.

It's been a little over a month since they left the Pitt, not only freeing the people but finding Sasha as well. Murdoc had been captured by the Enclave and sent to the Pitt to be made into a slave. 2D had gone after him and saved him thanks to his new friends: Dogmeat, Noodle, and Russel.

2D opened the second bedroom to find a crib and he smiled. This was what Murdoc's mother: Sasha, had shown him, she'd known they'd keep the baby. Yes, their daughter was named in honor of Murdoc's deceased mother.

Laying around the crib was 2D's dog and Murdoc's Raven: Dogmeat and Cortez. Upon seeing 2D, Dogmeat sits up, wagging his tail happily. Cortez just stares at him before flying up, landing on the top of the crib.

2D pets Dogmeat and gives a small pet to Cortez before looking down.

Sasha was up, crying her small eyes out. When they came back to Megaton, that snobby doctor found that she was three months old, that was a month ago, making Sasha four months old now. On the top of her head was brown fuzz, she was going to be a brunette.

Her eyes soon opened and saw 2D, once he was in her sight, her tears stop and she giggles. "What's the matter, Sasha, you okay?" asked 2D. He picks her up and she smiles at him, showing a toothless grin.

2D smiled back, showing his missing teeth and he kisses her forehead. "You hungry?" asked 2D. Sasha whimpers a bit, pouting. "Well then, let's get you some breakfast." said 2D.

He carries her downstairs where he finds Wadsworth cleaning a table, making it sparkle. "Good morning Master 2D, what can I do for you?" asked Wadsworth. "Could you please get Sasha's food?" asked 2D. "Of course sir." said Wadsworth.

The Mr. Handy disappears into the kitchen while 2D sits on the couch, bouncing Sasha on his lap. She giggles before letting out a squeal of delight. 2D recognized that squeal and turned around.

"Morning Mudsy." greeted 2D. Murdoc is at the bottom of the stairs, shirtless, and scratching his stomach. "Morning luv, how's Sasha?" asked Murdoc. "Hungry, Wadsworth is getting her food now." said 2D. Murdoc hummed and kissed his cheek to sit down next to him.

Sasha crawled away from 2D to sit on her father's lap. Murdoc snorted and held her as she grabs his cross to put into her mouth.

"Heh, hard to believe." muttered Murdoc. "What?" asked 2D. "Eh, nothing, just thinking out loud." said Murdoc. 2D smiled to nod and lean back a bit.

The satanist then turned to look at his daughter. It was hard for Murdoc to believe, but, he has now gone from a drunken womanizing bastard that only cared for caps, to having a surprisingly stable relationship and a daughter. 'How did it change so much?' wondered Murdoc.

But, he knew the answer, he was sitting next to him. If 2D never escaped the vault, they'd never met, and Murdoc would still be alone and angry.

'Things sure have improved.' thought Murdoc. This was one change that Murdoc was happy to live with.

Wadsworth soon re-entered, carrying a tray of food along with a bottle. "Sorry it took awhile, but it seems this is the last of the brahmin milk." said Wadsworth. "It's alright, I can just go out and get some more." said 2D.

The teen took Sasha back and fed her the bottle. Murdoc snorts at the sight and grabs his plate.

"Got bloody work soon, damn Moriarty is still on my ass, 'oh boo hoo, you got taken to a slave community and set it free, you still missed work'." quoted Murdoc. "Ya, I hate that old guy, why do people put up with him?" asked 2D. "Because he offers cheap drinks, cheap rooms, cheap lays, and has a ton of blackmail." said Murdoc.

"True, wait, weren't you one of those cheap lays?" asked 2D. "...shut up, I charged a fortune." said Murdoc. The bluenette laughed to burp the baby.

"Well, I can certainly see why you charged a fortune." said 2D. "Nah, they got the basic, you got the whole Niccals experience." flirted Murdoc. "Oh, then maybe later I can get it again?" asked 2D. "Sure, but after work." said Murdoc.

The older man finished his food to kiss the teen. "See you later, Stu-pot; Cortez, let's go!" called Murdoc. There was a caw and the raven flew down as Murdoc put his shirt on. Cortez landed on Murdoc's shoulder as he goes out the door.

2D smiles and gets up to put Sasha in her play pen before eating himself. "So master 2D, besides the shopping, what else is on the day's list?" asked Wadsworth. "I don't know, we're still trying to find out where the brotherhood are, we got two hints, but they always come up duds." sighed 2D. "I see, well I hope you find them soon." said Wadsworth.

The teen nods to finish eating to stand up. "I'm going to get dressed and then head out, please watch Sasha." said 2D. "With my life, master 2D." said Wadsworth. The teen nods to head back upstairs to change.

He puts on a pink shirt that had a rabbit on it that said 'Pink Rabbit says Shoot To ill'. A change of jeans and his usual shoes and 2D is good to go.

He goes to the next room to see Dogmeat. "Hey, wanna head out with me?" asked 2D. Dogmeat barks happily and gets up to follow. They leave the house and as they walk towards the sloped stairs, 2D notices something.

Two people were coming in, the usual drifters, but they seemed different. The usual drifter has dirty clothes and the colors always matched the wastes, but these guys wore white shirts with jackets and plain pants. They were also spotless, sticking out.

2D tilted his head a bit to stare till he got a tap on his shoulder.

He looked to smile as he saw a small thirteen year old in a white shirt with a basket ball, white pants that showed ankle and white shoes. It was 2D's friend from the virtual Vault 112 world, Noodle.

"Wow, very white." said 2D. "Thanks, it's pretty clean here so I can finally wear my favorite whites." smiled Noodle.

Behind her came Russel, who wore a simple green shirt and jeans. "Hey D, where's Murdoc?" asked the large man.

He was 2D's friend from Rivet City, Russel. He's also the one who helped 2D fins the Pitt to free Murdoc and the slaves.

"He's at work, I was on my way to buy some milk for Sasha." said 2D. "Aw, I came to see her, but we got some shopping to do too, why not do it together." asked Noodle. "Sounds good." agreed Russel. Dogmeat barks and the teen smiles and they move on.

"So, how are you guys settling?" asked 2D. "Very well, the house is nice and so are the people." said Russel. "Ya, but I hate that old irish guy and the doctor, they're dicks." said Noodle. "Ya, everyone else thinks so too." laughed 2D.

They got down to the center where Russel sniffed the air. "Ooh, the Brass Lantern has some fresh grub, I'm gonna get some." said Russel. He walked away for Noodle to sigh. "Russel, we just ate, seriously, RUSSEL!" yelled Noodle.

She ran after him and 2D laughed. It was impossible to tame Russel's hunger.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice. 2D looked to see a Ghoul in a white shirt with bash pants. It was Gob, 2D's best friend out here in Megaton.

"Hey Gob, I was laughing cause Russel smelled food and Noodle went to stop him." said 2D. "Heh, that guy can really eat." said Gob.

The Ghoul then leaned down to pet Dogmeat, who panted happily. "So, what are you up to?" asked Gob. "Shopping, after I think I'll hang out at the bar." said 2D. "Good, Moriarty is being a bigger ass than usual, I could use a friendly face, and I know Murdoc could use the distraction." said Gob. "I see, I'll be by later." said 2D.

"Okay, I gotta meet the liquor trader now anyway, see you later." said Gob. He went on his way and 2D sighed. "Well, let's go get our shopping down." said 2D. Dogmeat barked in agreement and the two went on their way.

All in all, it was just another normal day.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Here's the first chapter, not a lot of action, but it just shows what they usual do while trying to find the brotherhood. Anyway, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**

 **I'm gonna be gone all next week, so there won't be an update next week. I'll be back on the 22nd though. thanks for reading.**


	3. In The Words Of Three-Dog

**Sorry, I was away longer than expected. Still, heres the new chapter, so please enjoy.**

It was noon as 2D made his way into the saloon. The place was a bit packed, but not too badly. Gob was back behind the counter, serving a few drinks as the radio played.

'Looks like GNR has it's signal back.' thought 2D.

He took a seat at the counter where Gob brought him a beer. "Hey D, how'd the shopping go?" asked Gob. "Pretty good, Noodle and Russel joined me after getting Russel away from the Brass lantern." giggled 2D.

"Oh ya, that's good, so where are they?" asked Gob. "They decided to stay at our place to play with Sasha." said 2D, taking a sip of his beer. "Don't blame em, Sasha is a little cutie." laughed Gob.

2D nodded and looked around at the crowded bar. "So, where's Murdoc?" asked 2D. "Upstairs, Moriarty asked him to evict the people who have rooms but haven't paid." said Gob. "Oh okay." said 2D.

The music soon stopped as the DJ came on. " _Hello there children, this is Three-Dog, awhoooo, and you're listening to Galaxy News Radio, giving you the truth, no matter how badly it hurts._ " said the radio.

"So the signal got better?" asked 2D. "Guess so, which is a big relief as I hate that stupid Enclave channel." said Gob. 2D agreed, he hated everything about the Enclave.

" _The Brotherhood of Steel are still putting up a good fight against the Enclave, but to me it seems like a never ending battle, but perhaps it's a battle that'll soon end._ " said Three-Dog. 2D paused in his drinking to look at the radio. Three-Dog's news report was about the Brotherhood, maybe they could finally find them.

" _Not a lot is known, but it seems that something big is going on at the old Jefferson Memorial, again, I have no clue, but it seems that whatever is going on there, the Brotherhood is there to help out._ " said Three-Dog.

"The Jefferson Memorial?" asked 2D. "Ya, Three-Dog reports that some of the Brotherhood have been seen in the area, paroling and guarding it, no one knows why." said Gob.

"Well, I don't know, but if the Brotherhood is there, then that's where me and my friends need to go." said 2D. "Cool, but still, be careful, if the Brotherhood is guarding that place, then there's no doubt that the Enclave is also there." said Gob.

2D nodded when he heard loud banging. The two looked at the stairs to see four people fall. "Get the fuck out or else you'll all be sporting some new holes!" yelled a voice.

The four quickly ran out of the saloon as a fifth person came down the stairs. It was Murdoc, and he had his gun out. "Smart choice." muttered Murdoc.

The Satanist turned to the bar for his sour mood to immediately brighten. "2D, you came in." said Murdoc. "Course I did, who else is gonna brighten you and Gob's day in this shit hole?" asked 2D.

Gob laughed as he filled a glass with rum and handed it to the older man. "Thanks, and true, Moriarty is a god damn pain." growled Murdoc. He downed the liquor and 2D smiled a bit.

"Well, how would you feel about leaving Megaton soon on another adventure?" asked 2D. Murdoc looked at him to grin. "Got word on the Brotherhood?" asked Murdoc.

"Ya, the radio this time." said 2D. "The Brotherhood are stationed at the Jefferson Memorial, from what Three-Dog says, seems like they'll be there awhile." said Gob.

"Awesome, then we gotta prepare, but, what about Sasha?" asked Murdoc. "Simple, Wadsworth cam watch her, and Gob, could you in your free time peek in on them?" asked 2D.

"Of course, she is my gob-child." said Gob. Murdoc groaned as 2D laughed. "That was terrible." snorted 2D. "Hey, still got a laugh out of you." said Gob.

The bluenette just shook his head as Murdoc took a seat beside him. "Gob, I'm gonna get going now, cover for me?" asked Murdoc. "No problem, just be sure to be back before quitting time, otherwise Moriarty will find out." said Gob. They shook hands and headed out.

2D smiled as he saw Cortez waiting on the railing before them. "Did he know you were coming or was he waiting outside the whole time?" asked 2D. "Nah, Cortez is smart, he always knows what's up." said Murdoc.

The teen nodded to offer his hand to the raven. Cortez cooed and climbed onto his hand before slowly hopping up to his shoulder. The couple made their way down the walkways and headed towards home.

"Think Russel and Noodle will want to leave, they like it here." said 2D. "They're more interested in freeing the Wasteland, so ya, they'll happily follow us." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and they entered the house.

Wadsworth was organizing the book shelf while Russel was fast asleep on the couch. Noodle was giggling as she played with Sasha.

Murdoc grinned evilly as he slowly made his way to the sleeping giant. He grabs a paper bag that once held Russel's food and started blowing it up. 2D was confused till he saw Murdoc using his hand to keeping the air in, leaving the paper bag inflated.

Using his other hand, he brought it down, making the room echo with the loud bag. Noodle jumped as Russel flipped off the couch and onto the floor, making the whole house shake.

2D put a hand to his mouth, trying to keep in his laughs. Sasha only giggled as she played with a teddy bear, completely oblivious to what had happened.

"Murdoc, what the actual fuck!" yelled Russel. He was still breathing hard as the Satanist roared with laughter. "Sorry mate, couldn't resist." chuckled Murdoc. "Well what the hell, why did you wake him up and scare me?!" demanded Noodle.

"We got word on the Brotherhood of Steel." said 2D happily. The anger quickly left as interest took hold. "Seriously, okay, where are they this time?" asked Russel. "The radio said that they were currently stationed at the Jefferson Memorial." said Murdoc.

"Why there, that place is full of Super mutants, there really isn't anything big there." said Noodle. "Maybe there is and no one knew." said 2D. "Exactly, so, we need to prepare for the trip." said Murdoc.

"Okay, why don't we meet back here later tonight then, do a quick check over to make sure we got everything." said Noodle. "Ya, then we can leave first thing in the morning." said Russel.

"Great, then the rest of the day will be of us preparing to head down the the Jefferson Memorial...wait, where is that?" asked 2D. "It's across the bay from Rivet City, we can head there and then follow the bay to the memorial." said Russel. The teen nodded as Noodle shot up and grabbed Russel's hand.

"Come on, we gotta pack." said Noodle. The large man nods and the two leave the house. "I'll pack for us both and go over it later, you gotta get back to the saloon before Moriarty sees you're gone and punishes Gob." said 2D. "Got it, remember to pack the rum." said Murdoc.

2D rolled his eyes to nod. "Got it, have a good day." said 2D. The two share a kiss before the Satanist leaves, Cortez following close behind.

"Master 2D, shall I assist with the preparations?" asked Wadsworth. "Please, and while we're gone, you gotta watch Sasha, also Gob will stop in from time to time to see how things are." said 2D. "Understood master, now, let's get you and Master Murdoc packed." said Wadsworth.

The mister handy robot floated upstairs with 2D quickly putting Sasha in her pen. He then runs upstairs to get to work packing.

They've hit dead ends this month but finally they had a break. The Jefferson Memorial, what secret was the Brotherhood hiding there. Oh well, they'd find out sooner or later.

'Thank you Three-Dog.' thought 2D.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They now know where the Brotherhood is, thanks to ol' Three-Dog. Now they gotta prepare for the trip and get on to the memorial. What is waiting for them there? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. A Night In

2D hummed to himself quietly as he checked his and Murdoc's bags. 'Food, water, guns, ammo, lighter, and cigarettes.' thought 2D. They had everything they needed for the long trip back to Rivet City.

He sat down for the door to open and Murdoc to walk in with Cortez. "Shitty day?" asked 2D. "Yep, Moriarty needs to drop dead." spat Murdoc, kicking his boots off. "Well, maybe he will while we're away." said 2D.

The Satanist grins at that as he plops down next to the bluenette. "You know just how to make me happy." purred Murdoc. "Gore seems like the only way, especially with things that you hate." laughed 2D. Murdoc grinned bigger to pull the teen to him, kissing me deeply.

As they pulled apart, they heard giggling. Sasha was still in her pen, watching her parents. "Well, ain't she just a curious little babe." snorted Murdoc. 2D giggles to go to the pen, picking her up. "Or maybe she's just feeling left out." said 2D.

He kissed her cheek, getting a sequel to escape the baby's lips as she giggled again. "Yep, she was left out." said Murdoc. 2D sat back down, bouncing Sasha on his lap a bit.

"It's going to be weird, leaving her behind." said 2D. "Ya, I know, got used to her after being home for a month." said Murdoc. The teen nodded to lean into his lover as the baby started sucking on 2D's finger.

"Think she'll be alright?" asked 2D. "Duh, Wadsworth will be watching her." said Murdoc. The bluenette smiles a bit for a knock to be heard.

"Looks like Russ and Noods are here." said Murdoc. 2D hands Sasha over to Murdoc as he gets up to answer the door. Noodle is there, but Russel wasn't.

"Where's Russel?" asked 2D. "He fell asleep and I couldn't wake him up, this happens when he eats a ton of Brahmin steak." said Noodle. "Fat ass." snorted Murdoc. Sasha giggles, playing with her father's inverted cross.

"Anyway, I grabbed Russel's bag and my own to check over." said Noodle. She walked in to put down a small black bag and a large one. "How are you carrying that?" asked Murdoc. "I'm stronger than I look." said Noodle.

She then leaned over to flick Murdoc on the forehead. Murdoc winced to glare at her as Sasha stared. Noodle of course kissed her forehead.

"So, what exactly do we need?" asked Noodle. "Food and water to start." said 2D. "Obviously a check on food from Russel, ha." said Murdoc. Noodle again flicked Murdoc on the forehead.

"Hey, you're damn lucky I'm holding a baby." snarled Murdoc. The girl just stuck her tongue out to turn back to 2D.

"We also need plenty of guns and ammo." said 2D. "Again, we got it." said Noodle. "Finally, caps in case we need to buy supplies." said 2D. "I think both Russel and me have 500 each." said Noodle.

"Please, I made more than that in tips." said Murdoc. She goes to flick Murdoc again only to have her wrist snatched. "Got you now." sneered Murdoc. The girl just uses her other hand to flick him. "Son of a bitch!" cursed Murdoc.

2D is laughing now and goes over to grab Sasha. "You two sure get along well." laughed 2D. "Eh, she's charming and a smart ass." said Murdoc. "He's rude but fun to mess with." said Noodle.

The teen just shakes his head as Wadsworth floats in. "Master, it is getting late, if you wish to get up in the morning, then I suggest you sleep now." said Wadsworth.

"Okay, I'll leave our bags here, see you in the morning." said Noodle. She hugs 2D and rushes out the door.

"Come on Sasha, time for bed." said 2D. He heads upstairs but is stopped by Murdoc. "After you put her down, wanna have the Niccals experience again?" asked Murdoc.

2D blushes to kiss Murdoc's nose. "Not tonight, last time I had the experience, we stayed up all night and couldn't leave bed till the next day." said 2D. "And what a day it was." snorted Murdoc. 2D giggles to roll his eyes.

"But I am up to rolling around with you in the sheets." said 2D. "Then I'll be waiting." purred Murdoc. Before the teen could move, Murdoc was up the stairs in two seconds. 'He's eager.' thought 2D.

He sighed to walk up the stairs and enter Sasha's bedroom. Dogmeat was sleeping by her crib with Cortez nested above the crib. 'Her little protectors.' thought 2D happily.

He kissed Sasha's forehead and put her in the crib. "Time to sleep." said 2D. Sasha babbled, reaching for 2D, she didn't want to sleep. The teen sighed to start rocking the crib gently before singing her lullaby. The words were gentle and calm and soon, the baby's eyes shut, putting her to sleep.

With a smile, 2D leaves the room to enter his and Murdoc's room. The Satanist is on the bed, shirtless. "She sleeping?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, she always does when I sing her lullaby." said 2D.

Murdoc smiled and held his hand out. 2D accepted it and was lead onto the bed, cuddled up close to Murdoc. "I'm not up for sex, but I am up to loving." said 2D. "We'll make-out and see where it goes." said Murdoc.

2D giggled to press his lips to Murdoc's. The older man wraps an arm around the teen's waist, pulling him close while the other hand moves through blue locks. Their lips worked together, moving slow.

A small moan escapes 2D as the Satanist starts sucking on his bottom lip. The bluenette grips his lover's shoulders a bit, pulling him closer.

Murdoc eases off the sucking to lick at the bluenette's lips, asking for entrance. 2D parts his lips so the long serpent tongue slips in. 2D shivers as he feels Murdoc's tongue move around in his mouth, twisting with his own tongue.

Murdoc's hand moves from the teen's waist to his thigh, stroking it. 2D breaks the kiss, giggling a bit when Murdoc goes his his neck. He kisses there lightly before nipping.

"Murdoc, come on, now you're trying to get me excited." panted 2D. Murdoc then peeks at him from his neck. "Is it working?" asked Murdoc. "Almost, but we need to sleep, we have to get up very early." reminded 2D.

Murdoc hums, biting his neck. "Murdoc, stop." gasped 2D. "Almost got you that time." snorted Murdoc. "Bed, now." said 2D.

The Satanist only laughs to kiss his lover again. "I'll let it slide this time, but now I have a new game to play." grinned Murdoc. "New game?" asked 2D. "Yep, next time we're alone, we'll play the 'how far 2D can go before he demands sex' game." laughed Murdoc.

2D blushes red and grabs his pillow. "You're the worst." yelped 2D. He hits Murdoc in the face with the pillow, making him laugh louder. He swipes the pillow and pins 2D to the bed.

"But you still love me." snickered Murdoc. 2D looks away in embarrassment as Murdoc smiles. He kisses the bluenette and puts the pillow back.

"Okay, seriously, we'll go to bed now." said Murdoc. He lays down and 2D turns over, cuddling into his side. Murdoc strokes his hair to hit the lights.

"Night luv." said Murdoc. "Night Mudsy." said 2D. The couple closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry it took awhile to update, I lost my drafts for this story. -_-' But I found it finally. Anyway, the packing is done and they are set to leave for Rivet City, then the Jefferson Memorial. What'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Trust Lost

Murdoc was leaning back on the couch, smoking as he heard Wadsworth and 2D talking. "Are you absolutely sure that you got everything?" asked 2D. "Of course Master 2D, after the sixth time asking, I have everything young Sasha needs to live, and I should as you were the one to buy it all." said Wadsworth. "Heh, true." laughed 2D a little.

The Satanist finished his cigarette and grabs his lover's wrist. "Calm down Stu, Wadsworth has this, she'll be fine." said Murdoc. "Alright Mudsy." sighed 2D. "Of course I am, now let's go, Russel and Noodle are no doubt waiting for us." said Murdoc.

2D nodded and grabbed his bag to kiss Sasha's head. "Be good." said 2D. Sasha giggled and looked to her parents. Murdoc then patted her head. "See ya kiddo, behave." said Murdoc.

With that, 2D and Murdoc were out the door along with Dogmeat and Cortez. "Shouldn't they be staying?" asked 2D. "They can smell the adventure, so no." said Murdoc, shaking his head.

Dogmeat barks as Cortez lazily rests on his head.

The four get to the gate but saw no sign of Noodle and Russel. "Where are they, I thought we agreed to meet at the gate at sunrise." said 2D. "They're probably still sleeping, but who knows, we'll give them five minutes." said Murdoc.

2D leaned against the wall and fixed his shirt a bit. The teen had decided to wear a sleeveless red shirt with faded jeans rolled up a bit at the bottom, showing off brown boots.

The boots looked similar to Murdoc's just a brown instead of black. A small gift from the Satanist.

Murdoc was getting annoyed as time went on. He was about to yell when he heard running footsteps.

"Toochi, Murdoc, we're so sorry." called Noodle. She stopped at their side to pant heavily as Russel arrived. She was wearing a lilac purple shirt with some weird cartoon on it, jeans, and white sneakers. Russel was in a white shirt with blue sleeves and dark blue jeans.

"Finally, what the bloody hell took you so long?!" demanded Murdoc. "Russel wouldn't wake up." said Noodle, glaring at the large man. "Sorry, I ate a lot of food before bed, full stomachs makes it harder to wake up." shrugged Russel. "When aren't you stuffing your face?" asked Murdoc.

Russel growled at him so 2D got in front of Murdoc. "So, we're finally all here, let's go." said 2D. Russel and Murdoc glared at each other one last time before turning away from each other.

Noodle sighed, hopefully they wouldn't be like this for the whole journey. The group left Megaton and looked to the bluenette.

"So, which way would be the quickest?" asked Noodle. 2D pulled up the map on his pip-boy to see the map. Murdoc peeked to as Rivet City blinked on the map.

"Looks like the quickest way would be to Southeast, past the Super Duper Mart." said 2D. "Isn't that place full of Raiders?" asked Russel. "Nah, Stu and I cleared that place out months ago." said Murdoc.

The small girl blinked as the two males made a plan of action. 'Those two get along great, but Murdoc is an ass, so why does he get along well with someone as nice and down to earth as Toochi?' wondered Noodle.

"Alright, I think there's a shortcut." said Murdoc. "Really?" asked Russel. "Ya, over the bridge that's close to the Super Duper Mart, there's an old metro station with tunnels, that should cut our travel time down." said Murdoc.

Noodle nodded, it sounded good. Russel was then shaking his head. "Hell no, we are not going there." said Russel. "Why the bloody fuck not?" asked Murdoc. "Two reasons, one, that station will take us North towards Georgetown, we need to go South, and second, that station is completely overrun with Ghouls, we'll waste all the ammo we have and still be swarmed." said Russel.

"Are you shitting me with this, it's a god damn metro station, they have tunnels going all over the damn place!" yelled Murdoc. "Not this one, it's the west metro station, if you want one leading South, then we need a different station that is probably further away from Rivet City!" yelled Russel.

The two were at each others throats and the teen was concerned. 'If they don't stop fighting like this, then we'll get no where.' thought 2D. Noodle was trying her best to calm the two down.

2D looked at the map to smile a bit. "Then we'll just go the normal route." said 2D. The two stopped fighting as 2D looked at them. "Are you sure, there might be a shorter route." said Noodle. "I don't know, but all we're doing is standing around and arguing, nothing is getting done." said 2D.

The three were silent as they looked at each other. The bluenette was right, nothing was getting done with them just fighting all the time.

"I'm sorry D, it's just this idiot doesn't know what he's saying." said Russel. "Yes I do, I've been down that station before when I used to wonder the Wasteland, there's a sealed door I used to take that took me Southeast, an old maintenance tunnel." said Murdoc.

"Wait, seriously?" asked Russel. "Ya, it's accessed only by an old terminal that I used to hack." said Murdoc. "Then, maybe we should try that route." said Noodle. "Ya, the worst down that tunnel is some Radroaches, but we can easily just stomp on the buggers." said Murdoc.

Russel sighed and looked away. "Fine, I guess it makes sense." said Russel. The older man grinned and wraps an arm around 2D.

"Then we're off." laughed Murdoc. "You're happy and excited now." noted Noodle. "That's because he got his way." giggled 2D.

The group then moved on, heading towards the Super Duper Mart. "Do you remember how long it took to reach the mart?" asked Noodle. "Took me an hour, seems far in the beginning but to the wastelanders, it really is close." said 2D. Noodle sighed, so they had to walk for an hour.

She then looked at Russel and Murdoc, why were they fighting? 'They got along great in the beginning, but now, they're at each others throats, what changed?' wondered Noodle.

She tried thinking but came up with nothing. Then, she perked her head up a bit, maybe that was why.

Nothing.

They hadn't done anything since they returned from the Pitt, they're probably on edge from the lack of action. 'Maybe they'll settle down once we get to Rivet City.' thought Noodle.

An hour passed quickly and the group soon found themselves at the Super Duper Mart. "Alright, should we see if there's anything we need?" asked Russel. "There isn't anything of good in there now, wiped out from the Raiders, plus when D and I were in there." said Murdoc. "Plus the only food they have has become a horrifying rotten mess in the fridge, I never knew mold could turn that color, yuk!" said 2D.

"Okay, what about water or leftover guns and ammo from the Raiders?" asked Russel. "They only carried small knives and hunting rifles, nothing special." said Murdoc.

Russel glared at the older man, he was shooting down all his ideas like Bloatflies. "Can't you agree on ANY of my ideas?!" snapped Russel. "Let me know when you actually have one." spat Murdoc.

The two glared at each other and 2D pulled Murdoc back. "Stop fighting, seriously, why not just let Russel explore the Mart, we can scout ahead for trouble, Noodle, stay with Russel?" asked 2D. "Of course." said Noodle.

With that, the group split up. "Damn that fat ass, why can't he just fucking listen, I KNOW what's in there, I've been there!" yelled Murdoc. "Mudsy calm down, why are you and Russel acting like this, you guys got along just fine before." said 2D.

"Things changed, mainly because of that fat bastard." snarled Murdoc. "What do you mean?" asked 2D. "After we came back to Megaton, Russel heard about how I used to make my caps and how I acted, all before we even met Stu." sighed Murdoc. "So he heard the old stories?" asked 2D.

"Yes, and then, he accuses me of using you to make myself look better when I was 'no doubt' still a womanizing, alcoholic asshole!" snapped Murdoc. "But you're not, you haven't even looked at a woman since we got together, plus Gob even says you started drinking a bottle less then usual." said 2D.

"Ya, well he doesn't believe me, thinks I'm bad news, that's why we're at each others throats, he doesn't get that I changed, that I'm not that ass anymore." sighed Murdoc. "Well, he also doesn't know why." said 2D. "I'm not telling him about Emma." said Murdoc.

Emma, Murdoc's first love. She had been a wonderful and beautiful woman with long black hair and smooth skin that glowed in the moonlight. She'd been pregnant with his child, he could of had a family, if it wasn't for the Raiders. They invaded Springvale and destroyed it and killed Emma along with his unborn child.

Murdoc wasn't the same after that night.

"But, if he knew, maybe he'd understand better that you changed because of such a terrible event." said 2D. "Ya, I changed after Emma died, but I also changed after I met you." said Murdoc. 2D smiled and hugged the Satanist.

"You got me, and you got friends, plus a bad ass bird, but maybe Russel would understand more if you let him in, you don't need to now, just when you feel ready, like when you helped me talk about the Vault." said 2D. "Fine, I'll think about it." said Murdoc. "And that's all I ask." beamed 2D.

They soon came to a bridge that over looked a river. "Think there are Mirelurks?" asked 2D. Maybe, but I've personally never seen them this far South before." said Murdoc.

They came to the other side when a part of the bridge crumbled. The older man stumbled as he fell into the river along with the debris. "MURDOC!" cried 2D.

Murdoc was under the water, twisting to avoid being crushed by the bridge pieces. He heard 2D call and went to swim up when he was halted.

Looking back, the Satanist's eyes widened as he gazed into the face of a Mirelurk. His leg was caught in it's giant claw. 'Shit, if it snaps it's claw close, I'll lose my leg.' thought Murdoc.

The mutant crab then started swimming down, dragging the struggling Satanist with it. 'Okay, so it wants to drown me, just fucking perfect.' thought Murdoc.

He looked for his gun but found it wasn't there. He must have dropped it back on the bridge.

He was soon at the bottom of the river and his air was running out. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' thought Murdoc. He tried finding something, anything to free himself, but for once, there was no junk.

Just as Murdoc thought he was going to die, a bullet pierced through the water, cracking the mutant's shell. It hissed, thrashing about.

While doing so, it released Murdoc's leg. Now free, he swam to the surface, gasping for air upon breaching it.

"Murdoc, quickly, swim!" yelled 2D. He spotted the bluenette and quickly swam towards him. He got out of the river, coughing and spitting up some water.

"That thing nearly drowned me." gasped Murdoc. 2D kissed Murdoc deeply and hugged him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I couldn't see anything through the water." cried 2D. "Wait, but then who shot the Mirelurk?" asked Murdoc. "I did." said a voice.

The older man looked to see Russel, holding a smoking shotgun. "There was a good gun in there." said Russel.

Noodle came running and kneeled by the wet Satanist. "Are you alright?" asked Noodle. "Besides from almost being drowned, I'm good." said Murdoc.

The group relaxed a bit while Murdoc caught his breath. "Well, I'm alright now, let's move on, I'll dry while we walk." said Murdoc. "Are you sure?" asked 2D.

Murdoc smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine luv, let's move on." said Murdoc. The teen smiled and got up and walked on with Noodle. Murdoc looked at Russel as he packed his gun.

"Hey Russ." said Murdoc. "What now?" asked Russel. The older man looked away awkwardly and sighed. "Thanks for saving my ass." said Murdoc.

The large man sighed to nod. "Ya, can't have a member of the group get killed." said Russel. "Oh, not friends?" asked Murdoc.

"Look dog, I don't know much about you other than the things 2D said, and that the people in Megaton said, I don't know who to trust about you, so till I get the real scoop, we're team mates, not friends." said Russel. "Fine, but let's cool the fighting, it's upsetting 2D and Noodle." said Murdoc.

"I'll try, but push my buttons and I'll bitch slap you into next week." said Russel. "No you wouldn't, you do that and it'll hurt 2D." said Murdoc. Russel shook his head and got his bag straightened.

"Ya, I wouldn't hurt D, he's a good kid, but kids are also naive, if I find out you are using him, it'll be the end for you." said Russel. "I would never hurt him, you should at least know that by now." said Murdoc.

The two glared but relaxed as they had promised not to fight. "Murdoc, Russel, let's go!" yelled 2D. "Ya, we want to get to the metro station before night." called Noodle.

The two then walked off, but Murdoc walked behind Russel. The large man only saved him to make 2D happy, and for the sake of their group.

There was nothing friendly about it.

But then, something hit Murdoc, making his freeze. 2D said he couldn't see anything through the water, so how could Russel. He gazed at the large man as he walked on. There was no way the large man could have seen the Mirelurk, unless.

'He didn't care, he didn't care if he shot me or not, he just aimed at the water and fired.' thought Murdoc. Luckily the Mirelurk's shell was so big, otherwise that bullet would have pierced his skull.

But the point remained, Russel might have been trying to kill him.

The large man has no trust for him, and now, Murdoc couldn't trust Russel to watch his back.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, they're off again, but now there's a problem: Murdoc and Russel are fighting and have zero trust for each other. And after this event, could Russel really be trying to kill Murdoc? Will they get over their issues, or will their fighting lead to disaster? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Tunnel Vision

"This is it?" asked 2D. "Yep, this station will lead us towards Rivet City faster." said Murdoc. Noodle smiled as she walked down the steps.

The Satanist then looked towards Russel. "Ladies first." sneered Murdoc. The large man glared at him but went on ahead after Noodle.

"Still fighting, why, he did save you." said 2D. "Ya, but was he really trying?" asked Murdoc. The teen looked at his lover as he shook his head.

"Think about it, you couldn't see anything through the water as it was too murky, so, how could Russel?" asked Murdoc. 2D thought for a moment to look at Murdoc. "S-so Russel, he..." started 2D. "Didn't a give a flying fuck if he shot me or not, he just fired, he tried to kill me." snarled Murdoc.

2D shook his head. "But, Russel is my friend, he wouldn't kill you for no reason." said 2D. "Stu, we've been at each others throats since he heard of my old stories, he doesn't know if he can trust me, and now, I can't trust him since he may point a gun at my back again." spat Murdoc.

2D looked at him in shock as he went into the station. They didn't trust each other, that wasn't good. 'How can we stop the Enclave if these two don't trust each other?' thought 2D.

He sighed and went down into the station. It was dimly lit and very trashed.

"Okay, so where is this maintenance tunnel?" asked Russel. "Calm down, first we need to open it, the room we need is to our left." said Murdoc. He then lead them towards a door and opened it.

It was a small office with a desk that held a terminal and there was also a large cylinder. Noodle went to the cylinder and wiped the dust away.

Inside she could see a protectron robot.

"Cool." said Noodle. "Only if you have a metro ticket, otherwise it'll attack you." said Murdoc. He sat at the desk and turned the terminal on. He then got to work hacking.

"Don't you know the password?" asked Russel. "It's been ten years since I last used this tunnel, so of course I don't remember it." snapped Murdoc. "Was that when you stopped exploring the wastes?" asked Noodle. "Yep." said Murdoc. "But why, why did you stop?" asked Noodle.

Murdoc froze and 2D bit his lip. Murdoc wouldn't fight with Noodle, right? "Listen kid, that's none of your business." said Murdoc. "But, I ju-" started Noodle. "Noods, don't, please." begged 2D.

The girl looked at the teen, then to the Satanist before nodding. She'll let it go, for now. Russel just glared at them, what was Murdoc hiding?

'Probably his true evil nature.' thought Russel. He then looked at 2D, but then, why would he defend Murdoc if he knew? 'Damn naive kid.' thought Russel.

After a few more minutes, Murdoc laughed. "Got it, the tunnel is now unlocked." said Murdoc. "Is it an automatic door?" asked 2D. "Ya, we got five minutes before it locks again." said Murdoc.

The group then ran from the office. "Come on, the maintenance door is over here." called Murdoc. He ran towards a part of the caved in tunnel to hop down.

"Wait, what about Ghouls?" asked Russel. "It's been ten years, so I don't know." said Murdoc. They sighed and followed the Satanist down. They ran down the tunnel to see a large metal door. "Here it is." said Murdoc.

He grabs the doors handle and pulls. The door doesn't move. "Shit, it rusted." said Murdoc. "Russ?" asked 2D. Sighing, the large man goes over and grabs the handle as well.

Soon, both he and Murdoc are pulling, the door is squeaking, but it moves slowly. "Ugh, I hate that sound." said Noodle. "Same." said 2D. He stepped back to hear growling.

Looking down, he sees Dogmeat, he was in a battle stance, fur bristling. Cortez was on his head, bitty eyes glowing as they stared ahead.

"Guys, I think we got company." said 2D. The others looked over at the growling animals.

Then, they heard a hissing growl.

With that, two ghouls came into sight. "Shit." cursed Russel. 2D grabs his gun and starts firing. A ghoul takes a bullet but keeps running.

"Ghouls are harder to kill then people, have you ever fought them before?" asked Noodle. "No, this is my first time fighting one." said 2D. A ghoul runs at 2D, the teen only just evading the attack.

He then shoots the Ghouls leg and it falls. It's still growling so 2D shoots it in the head, blowing pieces of flesh, skull and brain everywhere. 2D looks at the dead Ghoul with sorrow.

He thinks of Gob, and the Ghouls who now run Tenpenny Tower. What if this became their fate?!

He heard more gunshots and looked to see Noodle had finished off the second Ghoul. "Hurry and open the door." said Noodle. "We're trying." grunted Murdoc.

2D ran over to them and grabbed the handle to pull. The door squeaked louder before stopping again. "This is as far as the door will stay open." said Russel. "Noodle, slip in." said 2D. The girl packed her gun away and went into the door's opening. The dog and raven following soon after.

"2D, you're next." said Murdoc. 2D went in and looked back. "Ugh, Murdoc go, I won't fit." said Russel. Murdoc was silent but heard more Ghouls. Russel won't live against more Ghouls.

"Stu, do you see a metal pole?" asked Murdoc. "Uh ya, there's one right here." said 2D. "Take that pole and when I saw okay, jam it into the door." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and went to get it.

"Russel, come on, help me pull, this fucking door CAN open more." said Murdoc. Russel sighed but pulled more while on the other side 2D and Noodle helped as well. The door opened a bit more and the older man grinned. "Stu, jam it." said Murdoc. The bluenette then shoves the pole into the doors rolling piece to grunt.

"It's gonna snap." said 2D. Murdoc and Russel let go just as more Ghouls appeared. "Get in, get in, get in, GET THE FUCK IN!" yelled Murdoc. Russel squeezed in and Murdoc soon joined him.

The Ghouls ran at them and the pole snapped. The door slammed shut, right on a Ghoul's arm. It came off, falling to the ground.

"Ew." said Noodle. "Ya, but better it then one of us." sighed Murdoc. He got up and 2D smiled at him. "We all made it." said 2D. "Ya, but now all we got to worry about are a few Radroaches, seeing as the door is rusted, there shouldn't be anymore surprises." said Murdoc.

With that, the group walks down the tunnel. "Is it just a straight shot?" asked Noodle. "Nah, these tunnels lead to a few places, but I marked the tunnels." said Murdoc. "Do you remember what ones stand for Rivet City?" asked 2D. "Course, those tunnels are labeled with a picture of a boat." said Murdoc. The three looked at each other to shrug.

They moved on to heard a small sound. "Radroaches." said 2D. "How do you know?" asked Noodle. "He just does." said Murdoc.

He looks to his lover to sigh. 2D still got upset when he saw or heard Radroaches. Especially after seeing his friend being eaten by one.

Noodle looked up to stop. "Hey, there are two tunnels here." said Noodle. The group looked up to see that she was right. "So, which has the boat?" asked 2D.

The girl looked to see the right tunnel had a picture of metal while the other had in fact a boat. "It's the left tunnel, but, what does the metal one mean?" asked Noodle. "Oh, that one leads towards a scrapyard, lot of junk to sell." said Murdoc.

The teen shook his head as they went into the left tunnel. The sounds got louder for Noodle to step back.

In front of them was a small gathering of Radroaches. 2D grimanced as Murdoc looked around.

He saw a small can and picked it up. He shook it to heard there was still something inside. He took out his lighter and went forward.

"Are you crazy man?!" demanded Russel. "Nah, just got a mini flamethrower." said Murdoc. The radroaches saw him and started towards him.

Smirking, Murdoc pushes his finger onto the can, spraying it's contents to light his lighter. The spray ignited, shooting fire at the Radroaches. The creatures cried out as they were barbecued by the Satanist.

Soon, all the Radroaches were burnt to a crisp. "I didn't know those cans were flammable." said 2D. "Seriously?" asked Russel. "Leave him alone, again, he's still new to the Wastes." said Murdoc.

"But I've lived out here for a few months." said 2D. "Ya, and I've lived out here all my life, so guess who wins." grinned Murdoc. 2D pouts and crosses his arms. Noodle giggles and they move on.

The tunnels were long and it was quickly tiring the group out. "Murdoc, how much longer?" asked Noodle. "These tunnels we're taking lead straight towards Rivet City, so two or three days, depends on how fast we are." said Murdoc.

"Better than a week I admit." sighed Russel. Murdoc snorts but does not respond to Russel. This makes the blunette sigh in frustration, he had to think of a way to get these two to trust each other again. 'But how, they're both so fucking stubborn.' thought 2D.

He walked a bit faster to walk in step with Murdoc. "Stupid fat ass, he's acting like a know it all." snapped Murdoc. "He's used to knowing what others know, not what some know I guess." said 2D. Murdoc shakes his head and looks to his lover.

"Stuart, I'm letting you know this now, but once you save the wasteland, I don't want Russel around." said Murdoc. "What, but he's my friend, plus Noodle is living with him." said 2D. "Then I guess she'll follow him, I like her Stu, but I can't trust him, and with Sasha, I'm not sure anymore." said Murdoc.

"But he's been helping us." said 2D. "Ya, to make YOU happy, he doesn't care if I die or not, he even tried to shoot me back at the river." spat Murdoc.

The teen falls silent as the Satanist kisses his cheek. "Sorry Stu, but once this is over, Russel is OUT." said Murdoc. He walks on more as 2D stands there numbly. Murdoc wasn't even trying to fix it, he wants the large man gone. 'What can I do now?' thought 2D.

He then felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Noodle. "Are you okay, Toochi?" asked Noodle. "No, Murdoc wants to kick Russel out of the group once the wasteland is saved." said 2D. "Huh?!" gasped Noodle.

2D then told Noodle everything and the small girl nodded. "Damn those stubborn idiots." said Noodle. "What can we do, we have to get them to be friends again, or at least trust each other again." said 2D.

Noodle walked on with the teen next to her. "What do they have in common?" asked Noodle. "I don't know, that's the problem." sighed 2D.

The girl shook her head as she thought for a moment. As he was thinking, Dogmeat came other, rubbing up to the bluenette's legs. "Thanks boy." smiled 2D happily. He petted the dog who wagged his tail happily.

Noodle looked at the dog to smile. "Wait, it's you." said Noodle. "Huh?" asked 2D. "Murdoc and Russel both want you to be happy and safe." said Noodle.

"Ya, but even then Russel still shot at Murdoc, remember?" asked 2D. "Oh right." said Noodle. The teen sighed sadly. "If only they'd talk, they'd understand each other better." said 2D. "Ya, but they're both stubborn asses." laughed Noodle.

2D giggled when Murdoc yelled back.

"Stuart, get up here where I can see you." said Murdoc. The teen shrugs to Noodle before running up to the front. "What you and girly talking about?" asked Murdoc. "Nothing important Mudsy." smiled 2D.

The older man shrugs and the two walk on. Was there anything he could do to restore the trust between Murdoc and Russel?

Anything?!

 _ **A/N:**_ **And with that, another chapter is done. They're making there way through the tunnels to Rivet City. And it seems nothing will ever restore the trust lost between Murdoc and Russel. So will this be the end of the group? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. Over The River And Down The Bridge

**Sorry its been so long since i updated, I got caught up in life, work, and the holidays. Now I can relax till the week of Christmas so I'm back on for daily updates. Thank you everyone for your patience and now let's move on to the story.**

It was silent as small waves and ripples moved gently in the water. The air held a small calmness to it when loud banging was heard.

At a small metal door that was rusted shut, it was moving as something hit it. A Mole rat that was near the water turned to it to sniff.

Then, the door burst off it's hinges, startling the Mole rat.

Stepping out was Russel, brushing his hands off. Noodle jumped out to lay on the ground. "Finally, fresh air." gasped Noodle. She then had a small coughing fit as Dogmeat came bounding out, Cortez still sitting on his head.

"Well, it's not too fresh." said Murdoc in amusement. 2D looked at Noodle in sympathy.

"Okay, three days it took us, not bad." said Russel. "Of course, would I lie?" asked Murdoc. The large man then glared at him. "Maybe, I don't know." said Russel bitterly.

This pissed the Satanist off and he growled. "Fuck you lard ass, I haven't told a lie to anyone, not even you since we first met." spat Murdoc. "Ya, and I'm sure you never lied before." snapped Russel.

The two glared at each other till Noodle got up. "Stop it, please, we have a job to do, we have to get to the Jefferson memorial." said Noodle. The two sighed and looked away from each other. "Fat ass." grumbled Murdoc. "Nazi fucker." mumbled Russel.

The girl sighed and looked to 2D to see he was gone. "Hey, where's Toochi?" asked Noodle The group looked around till they spotted the bluenette with Dogmeat and Cortez, he was petting a Mole rat.

"Anything interesting come your way lately?" asked 2D happily. The Mole rat just squeaked and put a hand on his leg. "Oh, just us, huh." giggled 2D.

"Uh, is he talking to a Mole rat?" asked Russel. "Ya, the wild life love him." chuckled Murdoc. Noodle smiled and came over.

"So, he a friend?" asked Noodle. "Yep, and he's a she, she's pregnant." said 2D. "Oh, sorry miss Mole Rat." said Noodle. The Mole rat just waves a paw at her.

"Oh, do you know where we can go to find the Jefferson Memorial?" asked 2D. "Uh 'D, I don't think the Mole rat will know." said Russel. The Mole rat got on her hind legs and turned her head to the right, lifting a paw. "Oh okay, thank you." beamed 2D.

The Mole rat purred a little and nuzzled his leg before moving away.

"Huh, so she did." said Russel. Murdoc was laughing behind the large man. "Okay, let's go." said 2D happily. He climbed up towards the road with the others behind him.

Russel was behind 2D and Dogmeat while Murdoc walked close to Noodle. Cortez was flying a bit before landing on the Satanist's shoulder.

The girl looked to him as she remembered what Russel said. 'Murdoc used to be a giant asshole before, but he changed.' thought Noodle. She decided to use this as a chance to get to understand the older man better.

"Hey Murdoc, can I ask you something?" asked Noodle. "Hm, uh sure, why not." said Murdoc. "When did you fall for 2D?" asked Noodle.

Murdoc blinked at her in confusion. "Why do you ask?" asked Murdoc. "Just curious." smiled Noodle. The older man shook his head to pet the girl's head.

"I pretty much fell for him at first glance, he was just sitting at the bar with Gob, even stood up to me when I was an ass to the Ghoul." chuckled Murdoc. "Wait, so you fell for him because he stood up to you?" asked Noodle.

"No, I fell for so many things, his looks for one obviously, but his caring heart, his determination, plus he actually cared about me." sighed Murdoc. "That sounds like a big one." said Noodle.

"It was, no one has ever really given a shit about me besides my mother, so it made me happy, he saved my fucking life." said Murdoc. Noodle looked at him in astonishment as Murdoc continued, stroking Cortez's head.

"My life was going down, I probably would have ended it with how miserable I was, but then he walks in, my complete opposite, he should have annoyed me or pissed me off, but he didn't." said Murdoc. He then looks up, seeing his lover laughing and smiling happily at whatever he and Russel were talking about.

"Seeing how I was, even now, I don't deserve him, he's took kind and caring, I'm just a damn mess." said Murdoc sadly. "But he loves you too, so if he loves you, doesn't that mean you are worthy of him?" asked Noodle. Murdoc looked at 2D again, smiling a little. "Perhaps." said Murdoc.

Cortez cooed, rubbing Murdoc's cheek. The raven then took flight, flying ahead towards 2D, circling him a bit before flying back to his master. 2D looked after the raven to see Murdoc and Noodle.

He smiled to laugh lightly. "You guys gonna catch up, you'll be left behind." said 2D. "Keep your pants on, Stu, we're coming." said Murdoc.

The Satanist went on ahead as Noodle smiled after him. 'Murdoc is a changed man from those stories, he doesn't even think he deserves Toochi.' thought Noodle The small girl catches up to Russel as she stares after the older man. 'You are worthy of love Murdoc, you just need to believe in it yourself.' thought Noodle.

They continued on till they came to a bridge, beyond it was a large dome building. "That's it, the Jefferson Memorial." said Russel. "Ya, and I can see Rivet city from here." said 2D. "Well then let's go." said Noodle.

The group then starts crossing the bridge, looking at the water. "Think there will be any Mirelurks?" asked 2D. "Nah, they can't climb up like this, plus it'd be too much work for them." said Murdoc.

Just as they set foot off the bridge, they find themselves facing people in silver power armor, holding large guns. Dogmeat growled as Cortez ruffled his feathers, both ready to fight if the need rises.

They looked like the Enclave so 2D held onto Murdoc. "Calm down, it's just the Brotherhood." said Murdoc soothingly.

As they stood there, one of the soldiers came forward. "This area is off-limits to civilians, leave at once." ordered the soldier. "Cool your jets, we just came to talk." said Murdoc. "We got nothing to say to civilians." said the soldier.

2D tapped Murdoc's shoulder to gain his attention. "Civilian?" asked 2D. "Ya, old world word for normal people." said Murdoc. 2D nodded and looked back over for the soldier to stare at him.

"What happened to your eyes?" asked the soldier. "Huh, oh, my eyes were injured when I escaped my old home." said 2D. The soldier stiffened to step a bit closer. "Where is that?" asked the soldier. The teen gripped Murdoc's arm tighter, he was nervous and still uneasy about his eyes. "Vault 101." said 2D.

The other soldiers looked at each other as the head soldier nodded. "Very well, come inside with me, the others stay." said the soldier. This freaked 2D out and he held onto Murdoc tighter. "No way, you'll just try to kill me." shrieked 2D.

The soldiers were shocked at this outburst as Murdoc rubbed 2D's arm soothingly. "We had an encounter with the Enclave, can you really blame him?" asked Murdoc.

The head soldier sighed to nod. "Very well, you all may come in." said the soldier. Murdoc grinned and the group went in. Dogmeat's tail wagged as Cortez stared at the soldiers, mistrust gleaming in his eyes.

They entered the building for the head soldier to remove their helmet. It was a woman with blonde hair held back in a messy bun. She looked at them to offer a friendly smile.

"I am Sentinel Sarah Lyons, welcome to the Jefferson Memorial." said the soldier.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter done, again, sorry for the long wait, I just got caught up in a lot of things. Anyway, Sarah is here now, so what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Project Purity

"So the Jefferson Memorial, what is here that has you all gathered here?" asked 2D. "I'll show you, now please follow me." said Sarah.

She then lead them through the building, passing other Brotherhood members. "Why did you only want 2D to come in?" asked Noodle. "Well obviously because he's the peace bringer." said Sarah.

"You guys believe in the prophecy?" asked Russel. "Not really, I never did, at least till your friend arrived," said Sarah. "Lover, MY lover." said Murdoc possessively.

The woman just nodded as they walked to come across two bickering men. "These are two of the scientists working with us here, Damon and Jamie." said Sarah.

"Nice to meet you." said Damon. "Ya, hey, you're the peace bringer, well, looks like we won the bet, knew you were around." laughed Jamie. "Oh shut up and get back to work." hissed Sarah.

The two laughed and walked down a different hallway.

"So, what exactly are they working on?" asked Noodle. "You'll see soon enough, but first, why have you come seeking us?" asked Sarah. "We came here to see if you, the Brotherhood of Steel, would join us in fighting the Enclave, we have a small army so far." said 2D. "We have ALWAYS been fighting the Enclave, but, you said army?" asked Sarah.

"Ya, we have the support of the Family and the Pitt." said 2D happily. "Don't forget Megaton, they wish to fight as well." said Murdoc. Sarah looked at them, stunned.

"So many people wish to fight?" asked Sarah. "Ya, because they believe in Toochi." said Noodle. "We also have the very symbol of freedom." said Russel.

"Really, what would that be?" asked Sarah. "The Declaration of Independence, I left it back at my place in Megaton for safe keeping." said Russel.

"It still exists?" asked Sarah. "Yes, and with it still alive, it shows that freedom is not dead." said Murdoc. "Plus it says we have the right to fight the government if it gets too powerful, which the Enclave are, those corrupt bastards." said Noodle.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "It would be an honor to fight, especially along side the peace bringer, but only our Elder can approve, in the mean time, let me show you what we've been working on." said Sarah.

She came to a door to open it, allowing the group to enter. Dogmeat sniffed the air to start barking while Cortez perked his head up. Something was getting the animals pumped.

Inside the room, they saw a large part of the room was full of water with a large machine above it. "Wow, what is this?" asked 2D. "This, this is Project Purity." said Sarah.

"Project purity?" asked Murdoc. "Yes, once operational, this machine will be able to purify hundreds of gallons of pure, clean water." said Sarah. "That's awesome and something everyone needs." said Noodle.

"Yes, and we're here to protect it." said Sarah. "Let me guess, the Enclave?" asked Russel. The woman nodded to look at the group.

"If we get this machine to work, it'll loosen the Enclave's hold on the Wasteland, so far, they are the only ones who have clean water and sell to people for too much, so long as they hold the water, the people won't want to fight them, it'll mean the end of their survival." said Sarah.

"Ya, but with this machine, you can change all that." said 2D. "Exactly, the Enclave have already tried many times to take the Jefferson Memorial but we always managed to fight them back." said Sarah.

"What would they do with this, just hog it?" asked Noodle. "Most likely, now, come along, you can meet the head scientists of the project." said Sarah.

The group nodded and went towards the stairs when Cortez cawed. The raven flew up, making the Satanist curse. "You damn rat with wings, get back down here!" yelled Murdoc.

The group get up there to see a man petting the bird. "Fascinating, I never thought I'd see a living Raven, thought they were all extinct." said the man.

A woman came around to see the man and bird. "Where did it come from?" asked the woman. "Doctor Li, James, the bird is with them, the peace bringer." said Sarah. The two scientists looked to stare.

"So it is, the prophecy is true, I was so hoping it would." said James. "As did I, but I was a bit more skeptical." said Li.

"Cortez." growled Murdoc. The Raven cooed and flew back to the older man.

"You have a beautiful bird." said James. "Uh thanks." said Murdoc. James nods and walks a bit closer to smile.

"So, what are your names?" asked James. "I'm 2D and this is Dogmeat." said 2D, petting the dog. Dogmeat barks loudly, sitting down to pant. "I'm Noodle, a pleasure." said the small girl. "Russel Hobbs, I actually used to live in Rivet city." said the large man. "You already met Cortez, but I'm Murdoc Niccals." said Murdoc.

"It is nice to meet you all, did Sarah explain it to you already?" asked James. "Ya, but I was wondering, what would the Enclave do with the machine?" asked 2D.

The man's face darkened as he shook his head. "I do know, they plan to infect the water worse with radiation, making even possible drinking water too radiated to drink." said James. The group was horrified as Li walks over.

"That is correct, but with this machine, they'd be able to purify the water again, only to sell it and increase their hold." said Li. "That's not going to happen, not when we're around." said Noodle in determination. "Baby girl's right, we're here to help out best we can." said Russel.

Li looked thoughtful to nod. "In that case, there are a few things we need help with." said Li. "What is it, I thought my soldiers helped out." said Sarah. "Almost, they got injured going into the basement, remember?" asked James.

She nodded for Murdoc to raise an eyebrow. "What's in the basement?" asked Murdoc. "A few Super mutants are hiding out down there and with them down there, we can't get access to the Mainframe or flood control valve." said James.

"We also need a pipe cleared out but that's an easy job." said Li. "Well, I can fit down a pipe." said Noodle. "So I guess the three of us will handle the basement." said 2D.

"I can help you out with the locations of where you need to go." said Sarah. The group nodded and followed her back down the stairs.

Looks like they were going to be doing some chores for the Brotherhood.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Now they are on board with Project Purity. What adventures lie in the basement with Super Mutants? You'll soon see. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. Routine Maintenance

_**Dear Readers,**_

 _ **I'm sorry fro the long hiatus on this story, I lost all my data for this story as my young cousin who had been staying with me took my drive and erased the data to put on their own stuff.**_

 _ **So to re write the chapters I had, I needed to get some inspiration. In short, I re-played Fallout 3.**_

 _ **Such a great game.**_

 _ **So now I'm re-writing the lost chapters and this is the first of the batch. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for you're patience.**_

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

 _ **~ YaoiGoddess22**_

"This is the door to the sub-basement." said Sarah.

She stood before a door with 2D looking at it.

"Why haven't the Super Mutants come up here?" asked 2D.

"This is where we chased the remaining ones to, but with them down there, Li and James have had a hard time getting Project Purity up and running." explained Sarah.

"Okay, so what exactly do we need to do?" asked Russel.

"Take out the Super Mutants, change a few fuses, and get the mainframe up and running again." said Sarah.

"I can handle the mainframe." said Murdoc.

"Then I'll see what I can do with the Super Mutants." said Russel.

The bluenette nods and takes the finally task of replacing the fuses.

"The fuses are at the very bottom of the basement, there will be another staircase leading you down to it." said Sarah.

She hands over a few fuses to 2D, who pockets them.

"The fuses won't just give us more power, but it'll also re-start the mainframe." said Sarah.

With that, the three head down to the basement, it wasn't dark at all, a good sign. They see a large, locked door and Murdoc hits it a few times.

"I'll wait here while you change the fuses, Cortez, stick with him." said Murdoc.

Cortez caws loudly and flies to 2D's shoulder, getting comfortable.

"What about you, the Super Mutants could spot you." said 2D. "Eh, they'll have to catch me first, besides, I've traveled the wastes longer than you Stu, honesty think this is my first Super Mutant fight?" he asked.

The bluenette nods and sets off with Cortez and Dogmeat. Russel walks by him to stare at his friend.

"If you need help just holler." said Russel.

"Same to you." smirked 2D.

The large man chuckles and sets off down his own way with 2D heading for the other stairs. He goes slow, keeping an eye and ear out for any Super Mutants.

Dogmeat is low to the ground, ears perked and ready for a sight. Cortez just rests on 2D's shoulders, but his beady eyes were sharp and searching for trouble.

2D turns the corner to jump back as a shot rings out.

"Ha, ha, time to die!" yelled a voice.

'Least there's only one.' thought 2D.

He looks to Dogmeat and with a nod of his head, the dog goes running. 2D pulls out his Assault riffle to load it and peek.

The Super Mutant was trying to hit Dogmeat, but the dog was much faster than the large being. 2D lines up the shot and starts firing.

"Gah, no fair!" yelled the Super Mutant.

Dogmeat growled and jumped, sinking his teeth into the mutant's throat. The mutant roars and tries shaking the dog off when 2D shoots a bullet through the Super Mutant's forehead.

It goes down with Dogmeat barking happily. 2D walks over to the dead mutant, searching him for anything good.

Ammo and that was it.

The three continue on and 2D happily spots the fuse box. He walks up and opens it, seeing the burned out fuses.

"So uh, do I just replace them or are there certain ones?" asked 2D.

He looks at the fuses in his hands, but they look the same. He looks to Cortez, who gives him a 'are you serious' look.

"Alright, I got it, no need to be so judgmental." grumbled 2D.

He switches the burned fuses with the new ones and a green light flashes on. His job done, 2D heads back up to Murdoc.

He doesn't see the Satanist, but the door to the mainframe is open and so he goes inside. A large machine with a computer is inside and sitting at it is his lover.

"It wasn't too much, was it?" asked Murdoc.

"Just one mutant, but what about Russel?" asked 2D.

"He has a mini-gun, grenades, and plenty of fat, he'll be fine." said Murdoc.

2D sighs as he watches the raven haired man work. A few minutes later and he stretches from his seat.

"Everything is now up and running, so we should go look for the fat ass and see if he needs any help." said Murdoc.

They leave the room to see Russel returning to them.

"Took care of them all?" asked 2D.

"Ya man, there were four down that way, what about you?" asked Russel.

"Just the one." said 2D.

The large man nods and they head back upstairs.

"Think Noodle finished up her job like us?" asked 2D.

"Ya, baby girl would have finished before us." said Russel.

Murdoc snorts as they return to the main floor. They head back towards Project Purity when they hear yelling.

"But why, and now of all times?!" yelled Noodle.

"Orders are orders, we must follow them." said Sarah.

The three men ran over to see a few Brotherhood soldiers walking out.

"What's going on?" asked 2D.

Sarah looked to them as Noodle crossed her arms.

"Sarah and the brotherhood are leaving." said Noodle.

The three are shocked as Sarah sighs.

"My father; Elder Lyons, has sent us his orders, we are to return to the Citadel." said Sarah.

"But what about the Enclave?!" demanded Murdoc.

"Orders are orders." said Sarah.

2D blinks to look at the other soldiers.

"But all of you, can't like one stay?" asked 2D.

"Again, orders, we were all ordered to return." said Sarah.

With that, she puts her helmet back on and walks away. Murdoc curses to kick at a fallen bucket.

"Just perfect, if the Enclave catches wind of this, they'll attack!" growled Murdoc.

"No kidding, we'll just have to try and stop them ourselves from taking Project Purity." said 2D.

The others agree and walk off to find anything else to do. 2D looks to Dogmeat to pet him, what could they do?

"Just as I feared." said a voice.

The bluenette jumps and looks to see James standing behind him. How long was he standing there for?

"The Enclave will attack, no doubt tomorrow, what I fear may come to pass." said James.

2D stares at him in shock as he walks away. If what James says is true, then they were all in danger. Especially id the Enclave get their hands on Project Purity.

It'll be all over.

2D then shakes his head, no, that was never going to happen. The Enclave were not going to get Project Purity, even if it costs him his life.

He would protect the Wasteland and his friends till his last breathe.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They worked hard to get Project Purity up and running and now the Brotherhood is leaving. Is what James said true, will the Enclave attack? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. Invasion Pt 1

Soft snores escape 2D as he sleeps soundly, snuggled up close to his lover. Murdoc was snoring louder,arms wrapped around 2D snugly.

Russel was sleeping a little ways away with Noodle nearby.

A small noise reaches the bluenette's ears and he wakes up to look around. It was James, he was up already and looked to be heading towards the exit.

2D gently frees himself from Murdoc's arms and stands up. This move disrupts Dogmeat's sleep, who in turn awakens Cortez. Both animals watch 2D as he follows after where he saw James disappear.

Outside the museum, the early sun lights up the area, temporarily blinding the bluenette. He sees James at the edge of the small island, looking out over the water and to the rising sun. 2D walks over to soon stand next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked 2D.

"No, the Enclave will come, I am certain of that, and this project, it's all I have left in my life." said James sadly.

2D looks at him as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a worn photo.

"I started this project with my late wife Catherine, she died bringing my son into the world." said James.

"What happened to your son?" asked 2D.

"Dead, it was from the Enclave's first attack here, he was five and had followed me here, those soldiers showed no mercy." said James.

The bluenette felt horrible and looked at the worn photo. It showed a young boy who looked a bit like the scientist.

"Do you have any children?" asked James.

"Ya, Murdoc and I adopted a baby girl named Sasha." said 2D.

"Then, I pray that the Enclave never learn of her." said James, tucking the photo of his son away.

2D nodded, he never thought that the Enclave would kill innocent kids, but now that was proven wrong.

'But she's safe in Megaton with Gob and Wadsworth.' thought 2D.

As they watched the sun rise, James pulls something out of his pocket to hand to the teen.

"Take this, you will need this." said James.

2D accepts the paper to see it.

'216?' thought 2D.

He looks at James who nods at him.

"That is the code to activate Project Purity." said James.

The bluenette was stunned as the scientist faces him.

"The Enclave will attack, and with the Brotherhood no longer here, they will take it, but they can't use it without the code, which I leave with you." said James.

"But, I don't need it, you do for when you turn it on." said 2D.

"No, because I won't be here, I'd rather die than hand the project over to them." said James.

The teen was stunned, did James truly believe he would die?!

"And 2D, don't let anyone know you know it, don't even show it." said James.

"Huh, but what about Murdoc?" asked 2D.

"Not even him, I'm sorry 2D, but this is too important, only you need to know it." said James.

2D bites his lip, he's never really kept anything from Murdoc. James nods at him to head back inside, leaving 2D by himself.

'Murdoc.' thought 2D sadly.

He feels a nudge and looks to see Dogmeat, barking happily at him. Cortez flies over, landing on the teen's shoulder.

2D stares into the tiny eyes of the raven and smiles. If they have faith in him, than there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

He pets the two and starts to head inside. Just as 2D gets to the door, Dogeat starts growling.

"Huh, what's wrong?" asked 2D.

Cortez even starts cawing, something was upsetting them. 2D then hears a loud noise and looks to see heading towards them were two aircrafts.

"Enclave!" gasped 2D.

He gets inside the building to see James standing there.

"The Enclave, they're here!" yelled 2D.

"I saw from the window, but they aren't just Enclave, they're the Enclave elite soldiers." said James.

2D gulps, sounded like they were tougher than the soldiers he and Murdoc had a brief encounter with before.

"Go warn the others, I'm going to the purifier." said James.

He runs off and 2D heads to where his friends are. The building rocks a bit from explosions, they were breaking in.

2D rounds a corner when his arm is seized. He yelps to be face to face with an Enclave soldier, only his armor was very different.

"Captain, Peace-bringer has been located." said the soldier.

The bluenette struggles in the hold, so it wasn't just the purifier they wanted, they came for him too. Dogmeat growls and jumps up, biting into the solder's arm.

He releases 2D, who grabs his rifle and shots at him. The armor takes the bullets, making the teen nervous.

Just as the soldier gets closer, 2D swings the gun, connecting it with his head and dislodging the helmet. Now having a proper target, 2D shots the soldier in the head, killing him instantly.

He sighs in relief to see the soldier's gun to grab it. It was a plasma rifle, score!

He takes the rifle and runs on to warn his friends. He comes to the room to burst inside to see a few dead soldiers.

Noodle was karate kicking one of the soldiers with Russel shooting them up with his mini gun. Murdoc just snapped one of the soldier's neck.

"Stu, there you are." said Murdoc, dropping the corpse.

"I was just coming to warn you." panted 2D.

"Well, we know now." said Noodle, shooting the downed soldier.

"It's weird, the Brotherhood only left yesterday, why attack now?" asked Russel.

"We have no time for that right now, we have to keep them from getting the purifier." said 2D.

"Alright, let's go kick some Enclave ass." said Murdoc.

They all nod and rush out of the room. They had to stop the Enclave, they couldn't take Project Purity. It would be all over if they did.

 _ **A/N:**_ **I'm slowly getting back into the groove of things. So James has entrusted the activation code to 2D and sworn him to secrecy. Can 2D really keep the secret. And what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	11. Invasion Pt 2

2D let out a grunt as he used his rifle to bash a soldier's head in. Elite soldiers weren't the only ones coming in, regular soldiers were moving in as well.

'This is getting tiring.' thought 2D.

He looked to his left to see Murdoc easily killing the soldiers, no doubt remembering their last encounter.

Murdoc can really hold a grudge.

A soldier shots at the bluenette and he rolls away to blast at the armor, the plasma eating through the armor easily and leaving exposed flesh to hit.

The teen gets up to rush down the corridor, coming towards where Project Purity is.

'Please, please let James be okay.' thought 2D.

He knew what James planned to do, and he could only hope that it would fail. They couldn't lose the man, he created this machine, he had to see it work.

He comes to the door to see it was broken down, the Enclave got through!

"Dammit, no." cursed 2D.

A loud bark snaps the teen from his dismay to spot an incoming soldier. He smacks the guy with his gun, knocking the helmet off to take a clear shot.

The head came off easily, rolling away with the body just dropping.

The bluenette and Dogmeat run into the room to see the large machine. 2D spots movement t the top, by the machine controls.

He climbs the steps to see the way in was sealed shut now. The dog whines and paws at the door but it remains shut.

2D sees James and another doctor inside with two Enclave soldiers and an Elite with them.

"Turn the machine on doctor, don't make things worse for the others outside this room." said the Elite.

"This machine was built for all the Wastes, you and your power hungry boss can't have it." said James in anger.

"He's right, this machine is to save the Wastes, not enslave it." said the woman.

The Elite nods to his soldiers and with ease shot the woman. She falls to the ground, making 2D bck up.

He had to get inside, he had to save James!

"If you don't comply, the others will join her." snapped the Elite.

The teen tries prying the door open but he wasn't very strong, so obviously that wouldn't work. But he was still going to try.

"Alright, okay, I'm putting the code in now." said James.

He starts typing at the panel and 2D sees this.

'Wait, that...that isn't the code.' thought 2D.

At that, there was a small bang and the pip boy started going crazy. The teen backs up to see why. James had filled the room with high levels of radiation, lethal levels.

The soldiers cried out and fell to the ground with James stumbling to the door. He hits the door, clawing at it but looked up to meet the teen's gaze.

"Run, run." coughed James.

He fell to the ground and 2D could only stare, tears falling down his tears.

"Catherine, I'm coming home, sweetheart." said James.

With that, the good doctor was still, he was no more.

2D choked on a sob to rub harshly at his eyes. James was gone, he couldn't save him, if only he could have.

'But, at least now he's with his son and wife.' thought 2D.

A tug at his leg made him look to see Dogmeat. The dog barked at him with determined eyes. He was right, there was still a battle going on. But they were outnumbered here, they had to go.

They had to run and come back with an army. The teen rushes down the steps but pauses to reach into his pocket.

He pulls out the paper with the activation code.

'216, like revelation 21:6' thought 2D.

With that, he shreds the paper into many tiny pieces and throws them into the water, watching as the pieces dissolved.

He was now the only one who knew the code.

He leaves the room to bump into Doctor Li.

"Let me through, I have to check on the machine." said Li.

"You can't, it's been filled with lethal levels of radiation." protested 2D.

This makes the doctor pause and look at the teen. Her eyes were filled with fear and dismay.

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Li.

"James was trapped inside with some Enclave soldiers, to keep them from getting Project Purity, he filled the room with radiation, he sacrificed himself for us." said 2D.

Doctor Li was stilled till she stared shaking. Soon she falls to the ground, crying hard. 2D watches as the woman cries heavily.

"Wait, what about the purifier, the code." said Li.

"James only said to run, and we have to, we'll come back with more people and take back the machine, but right now we have to go." said 2D.

Doctor Li stand sup to nod, she understood.

"I know a way out, an old maintenance hatch is in the bedroom, it'll take us through a tunnel to the Brotherhood's citadel." said Li.

"Then get everyone together to run, I need to find Murdoc and my friends." said 2D.

Li took off with 2D rushing to locate his lover.

'Where in this mess did Mudsy go.' thought 2D.

He turns a corridor to spot a corpse with missing eyes.

"Cortez was here." said 2D with a light chuckle.

Dogmeat barks in agreement to sniff the body, tail wagging at the scent of his small friend. The teen moves on with Dogmeat taking the lead.

2D pauses to look into a room but sees no sign of Murdoc.

'If he got napped again, I'm not going after him again.' thought 2D.

Okay, that's a lie, plus where else could the Enclave possibly hold the Satanist?

It takes a second but 2D notices Dogmeat wasn't with him anymore.

'Most have gone on ahead.' thought 2D.

He starts running again when suddenly there's a boom and he gets electrocuted.

He falls to the floor with a cry of pain, vision going blurry. 2D fights this and tries to move but is unable to.

'Wh-what happened, why can't I move?' thought 2D.

As he lays there, a figure comes into view and 2D can tell it's an Enclave Elite Soldier. Only he was different, 2D could just make out some badges. The soldier puts something to his mouth and for a moment he hears static.

"This is the Captain, Peace-bringer has been subdued and captured, ready the Heli-bird." said the soldier.

Fear pulses through 2D as the Captain picks him up, throwing the teen over his shoulder. He tried to move, tried to fight back but he couldn't.

Whatever the guy did to him made him unable to move a muscle.

Black spots start dancing in his vision and again he fights to remain conscious.

'Murdoc, Noodle, Russel.' thought 2D.

He's carried out of the museum and to a large carrier waiting.

" _ **2D!**_ "

The teen manages to look and see a very blurry shape running for him.

"Murdoc." muttered 2D.

A few soldier on stand by open fire at the Satanist, forcing him back. He easily fires back, trying to get closer.

But it was to no avail.

The Captain climbs on board with 2D, the door slowly shutting. The last thing 2D sees is Murdoc's look of horror as he screams his name.

'Murdoc, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I broke our promise.' thought 2D.

And then he loses the fight with his consciousness, falling into darkness. He was out just as the Heli-bird took off.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh Shit, the Enclave have captured 2D! James is dead, and now the Enclave have the purifier AND 2D, the only one who knows the activation code. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with the other stories as well as the Fallout gameplay to help me write more. No excuse but still, I'm sorry.**


	12. Losing It

Murdoc was stunned, it couldn't be, 2D COULDN'T be gone! They took him, they took him and he did NOTHING!

"STUART!" yelled Murdoc.

Ignoring the shoots of fire, the Satanist tries to run after the Helibird. He didn't get far as he was grabbed from behind and hauled back inside the museum.

Noodle was looking at him in worry as Russel held him tightly.

"LET ME GO YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, I NEED TO GET 2D!" snarled Murdoc.

Russel dropped him to stare at him.

"And what can you do, we're surrounded on all sides, not to mention that they're up in the air, there isn't anything we can do." said Russel.

Murdoc glares at him in anger but realizes he was right.

"I could have done something, I should have done something." growled Murdoc in grief.

Noodle sheds a few tears but kept her sobs in. Her best friend was gone, they were too late to save him.

The small girl kneels by the Satanist, hugging him in comfort.

"Don't fucking touch me." hissed Murdoc.

Noodle jolts back in shock. This wasn't Murdoc's usual behavior. Russel glares at him to guide Noodle away a bit.

"I knew it, it was all just an act, he was using him." spat Russel.

The Japanese girl didn't agree, Murdoc was a nice guy. She just wasn't sure why he was acting so horribly, he wasn't a bad person.

Just then, Doctor Li runs over to them, panting heavily.

"Come on, we have to leave, if we don't, we'll all be killed." said Li.

"But, Toochi." whimpered Noodle.

"They won't capture us like him, only kill us, if you want to save your friend, we have to get to the Citadel, Elder Lyons may know where the Enclave took him." said Li.

Murdoc looks up at her and gets to his feet.

"Alright, lead the way." demanded Murdoc.

The three follow the doctor through the museum back towards project purity, but instead of the room they came to a manhole cover.

"Get down, I need to go last so that I can lock it." she said.

Russel helps Noodle before going himself. Murdoc follows but he wasn't happy about it. He was worried for his lover.

He remembers the look on his face as he was taken away, 2D was nearly unconscious but he looked at him. The fear and pain reflected in those dark eyes, the Enclave were going to hurt him.

But Murdoc wasn't going to let that happen.

'I'll stay strong, I have to, for you Stu, I'm coming after you.' thought Murdoc.

He joins Russel and Noodle at the bottom when a bark sounds. Noodle looks up to see Doctor Li coming down with Dogmeat in her arms.

"I was just about to lock up when he appeared, I remembered he was 2D's dog so I grabbed him." said Li.

Noodle smiled at that, happy they didn't lose another friend.

The dog gets to the ground and runs over to Murdoc, whimpering and whining in distress. Murdoc pets the dog and nods.

"I know, I know, we'll get him back." said Murdoc.

Dogmeat barks aggressively, he was ready for anything.

"Okay, we're all here, now let's get going." said Li.

They start down the tunnel with the few other doctors who survived. However, as they walked, Murdoc noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's Cortez?!" demanded Murdoc.

Everyone pauses to look around a bit, but they saw no sign of the beautiful raven.

"Cortez!" called Murdoc.

His voice echoed but there was no caw, no flapping wings, not even a black shape. Cortez wasn't with them.

"I saw him back in the room when the fight began, but I didn't see him during it." said Russel.

"Y-you don't think he got killed, do you?" asked Noodle.

This gets a small flinch from the Satanist. Did those bastard really kill his raven, just as they may kill 2D?!

This angers Murdoc further, how much more will he lose?!

"We have to keep moving, come on, the Citadel isn't too far away." said Li.

They move on but Murdoc fury was still building. He had to keep strong, he couldn't falter otherwise 2D is doomed.

'Don't worry luv, I WILL find you, and the damn Enclave will pay.' thought Murdoc in anger.

The small group continued on, disappearing further and further down the tunnel.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Flying high above the wasteland, the Helibird soared, moving quickly through the sky. The Captain gazed out the window, watching the scenes as they flew by.

'A whole ruthless, lawless land, all ready for us to take over.' thought the Captain.

As he gazes out the window, a second soldier sits before him.

"So, what do we do with him?" asked the soldier.

The Captain looks away from the window and to the foreseen one laying on the seat beside him. 2D was unconscious, wrists tied behind his back with his ankles tied as well.

A precaution in case he wakes up, as well as with the gag tied around his mouth.

"Our only orders are to bring him back to base alive, after that who knows, it's not our job to question our superiors." said the captain.

The soldier nods to get up and walk away. Now alone again, the captain gazes at the foreseen one, he was a beauty indeed.

'Too bad you chose the wrong side, otherwise I would have loved to have you.' thought the Captain.

He moves his hand to run it through the blue locks, earning a faint whimper from 2D. Even unconscious he was reacting to the foreign touch of an unknown man.

'It'll all be over soon.' thought the Captain.

Everything looked to be going to plan, but there was perhaps a hiccup.

Unknown to anyone on the aircraft. they were being followed. A small black shape zoomed through the air, keeping a short distance but never losing sight of the craft.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc and the others escaped and 2D is getting molested, damn Enclave. Can anyone guess who's following the Helibird? Anyway, what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	13. It All Comes Out

"Are we almost there?" asked Murdoc, reloading his gun.

A hiss comes from a ghoul before it gets attacked by Dogmeat. The tunnel was supposed to be empty, but of course ghouls found a way in.

"Almost, just one more door and we'll soon be in the Brotherhood's protection." said Li.

The Satanist grinds his teeth, that's what she said at the last three doors! They were attacked by Ghouls, running down in a dark, cramped tunnel system and 2D was gone and in the clutches of those Enclave bastards.

He was pissed and loosing it!

He glares at the doctor to slap her.

"That's what you fucking said at the last three doors, do you even know where the fuck we're going?!" demanded Murdoc.

Doctor Li flinches, backing away with a hand on her cheek. The other scientists look nervous and shuffle away.

"Ma-maybe we should rest for a bit." one suggested.

Murdoc just growls when he gets lifted by his shirt and dragged away by Russel. The larger man then throws him to the ground.

"What the hell is your deal?!" yelled Russel.

Murdoc glares at him to get to his feet. Dogmeat watches and whimpers, backing away from the two.

"My deal is that I'm stuck in a Ghoul infested hole with people who'll happily shot me in the back!" yelled Murdoc.

He then punches Russel in the face and the larger man staggers back.

"I know you tried to kill me back at the bridge, 2D couldn't see me in the murky water, but you shot anyway, not caring if I lived or not." snarled Murdoc.

Russel gets back in his face to punch him, throwing him to the ground.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, I would trust you." spat Russel.

Murdoc tackles him, knocking them both to the ground as they attack the other.

"I never gave you a reason to distrust me, I trusted you till the bridge." snapped Murdoc.

"I know the truth, I heard all about you in Megaton, you care for nothing, you've just been using 2D due to him being the foreseen one." growled Russel.

Murdoc saw red, 2D was gone, iin danger, and this bastard said he was hurting his lover?! Murdoc threw many punches, even holding Russel down by the throat.

Dogmeat starts barking loudly, getting Noodle's attention. She turns to see the two men fighting, well, mostly Murdoc attacking Russel.

"Stop it, STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" yelled Noodle.

She threw Murdoc off Russel and the larger man stumbled to his feet. The two were panting, covered in bruises and blood.

The Murdoc felt it, guilt. 2D would be sad that he and Russel were trying to kill each other. But then, would the fat man care, he's already heard all of the tales on the old Murdoc.

Noodle looks at them to relax her stance a bit.

"Feel better now that you got everything out of the way?" asked Noodle.

"No, because nothing is settled." said Russel.

The young girl looks at the large man with a frown.

"Murdoc isn't who you think he is, he changed when he feel in love with 2D." said Noodle.

"How do you know, did he tell you?" asked Russel.

"Yes, he even told me how he doesn't deserve 2D, how he's a mess, that whole bad guy thing, I think it was just an act." said Noodle.

She pauses and looks at Murdoc, who stared back at her in shock.

"It was, wasn't it, like now, this is just a defense to protect yourself." said Noodle.

Murdoc frowns to look away.

"I let him down, I could have stopped the Enclave but I didn't, he's gone." muttered Murdoc sadly.

He walks away a bit to hit the wall to slide down to sit. The dog joins him to lay down, resting his head on the older man's lap. Dogmeat whimpers sadly as Murdoc pets him, running fingers through soft fur. Noodle follows him and sits next to him.

"Why did you act the way you did back then?" asked Noodle.

"I lost my girlfriend and the woman who was carrying my child Emma, she was killed and my child gutted out of her by Raiders." said Murdoc.

Noodle gasps as Russel stares at him in shock.

"I acted like a bastard so that I never felt as useless and weak as I did, my father had a point, love is a useless emotion that makes us weak." said Murdoc.

He leans his head back as a few tears spilled. Maybe if he didn't love 2D, he wouldn't have gotten taken away. Maybe he'd been better off without him.

"That's not true." said Russel.

Murdoc looks at him in shock as the larger man sits on the other side of him.

"You punched me, but it didn't really get serious till I mentioned D, love is strength, and I'm sorry." said Russel.

The Satanist was still in shock, he had to be, why else would Russel apologize.

"I truly believed you were a bad guy because of those stories, but you were just protecting yourself from getting hurt, and then you changed to redeem yourself after 2D, I shouldn't have trusted all those stories Moriarty told me." said Russel.

'So he's the reason, of course he is.' thought Murdoc.

"I was where you were once, back in the Pitt." said Russel.

He sighs to rub his hands together before closing his eyes.

"I met this slave named 434, real name was Dana, she was beautiful." said Russel.

Noodle scoots closer, leaning her head on Murdoc's side, who keeps petting the now silent dog.

"We feel in love and she ended up pregnant, we somehow managed to hide it and she gave birth to a boy, my son Del." said Russel.

"Did they feed him to the Throgs like with Emily?" asked Murdoc.

"No, when they found out, they sent her to the Arena, she never gave me up and she died, after Del was taken away and I never saw him again." said Russel.

Murdoc frowns and Noodle covers her mouth with a hand.

"Sorry, that is never easy." said Murdoc.

Russel nods in agreement and they fall silent.

"Heh, so we're both messed up fuckers." snorts Murdoc.

Russel chuckles and pushes the Satanist.

"Cracker ass, now get up, we still need to get out of here and find D." said Russel.

Murdoc agrees and the four get up to return to the rest of the group. They look at Murdoc with fear and he feels even worse.

"Sorry about that, 2D was captured and I'm antsy." said Murdoc.

"No excuse, but I suppose I can let it go this once." said Li.

Murdoc smiles and Noodle jumps in.

"So, we ready to move on?" asked Noodle.

"Ya, in fact, this truly is the last door." said Li, opening it.

The Satanist smiles at this and they finally leave the tunnels. They were back in the wastes and before them was a large structure with two Brotherhood soldiers guarding it.

The group rush to the door where one of the guards stops them.

"Doctor Li, what are you doing here?" asked the soldier.

"We need to get in, please, it's urgent." pleaded Li.

The two soldiers share a look before one goes to an intercom. After a moment, the door to the citadel opens and the group goes inside.

Inside the area was full of soldiers fighting hand to hand or using their guns to shoot at dummies.

"So this is where the Brotherhood of Steel stay." said Noodle in awe.

As they look around, they see an elderly man approaching with Sarah next to him.

"Doctor Li, what has happened?" asked the man.

"Elder Lyons, we couldn't stay, the Enclave invaded and captured project purity, James is also dead." said Li.

Lyons was shocked and shook his head. He bows his head a bit in grief.

"James was a good man, he will not die in vain." said Lyons.

The older man then looks at Sarah who looks away from him.

"I told you it was a trick." said Lyons.

The group were confused till Sarah looks at them, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"My father never called us back, the Enclave found a way to send a fake order and tricked us into leaving." said Sarah.

"Yes, and now the Enclave have the purifier." said Lyons.

"And 2D, they captured the foreseen one." said one of the scientists.

The old man looks troubled before sighing. He turns away, walking a few steps.

"So, the Enclave have taken all means of peace." said Lyons.

"Not for fucking long." snarled Murdoc.

Everyone looks at Murdoc in shock as he glares at them.

"I'm getting my lover back, all I need is to know where the fuck the Enclave are based." said Murdoc.

Dogmeat barks in agreement, panting at the thought of saving his owner.

"Are you insane, going head first into their base is suicide." said Sarah.

"I don't give a fuck, where is their fucking base, I'll blow the damn thing up myself." growled Murdoc.

He looked to anyone, looking for a challenge but was met with none. Dogmeat was easily on his side and he knew Russel and Noodle would follow.

Russel finally trusts him, now that was going to make things even easier.

Lyons stares at him to finally nod his head.

"Their base is located at Raven's Rock, it's far to the Northeast, you can borrow one of our geeps." said Lyons.

"You have cars?" asked Noodle in shock.

"Yes, how else do we get across the Wastes quickly." said Lyons.

Murdoc grins as the dog wags his tail in happiness. Noodle jumps in joy and Russel looks at the Satanist.

"Obviously we're going too, we want 2D back as well." said Russel.

"Ya, Toochi needs us." grinned Noodle.

Lyons nods his head to the side and his daughter walks away.

"Sarah will get the geep for you, in the meantime we'll need to get you some supplies." said Lyons.

He then starts walking, leading the group towards the Brotherhood's supply room. Murdoc walks ahead with blazing eyes, he was getting his lover back.

'Don't worry Stu, we're on our way.' thought Murdoc.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Russel and Murdoc have finally gotten past their issues and now they're getting ready to attack the Enclave base to save 2D. Will they succeed? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	14. The Choice Is Yours

A groan escapes from 2D as he slowly comes to. His mouth felt dry and his vision was blurry.

"What happened?" he muttered.

He goes to stretch but finds his arms won't go too far out. Was he being cuddled again?

"Hm, Murdoc?" yawned 2D.

Vision now returned, the bluenette finds himself in a room that was bare of anything but an old rusty locker.

'Huh, where the Hell am I?' thought 2D.

He closes his eyes for a second when the memories hit. The Jefferson Memorial, Enclave invasion, James's death, getting captured, and Murdoc's horrified face.

'Oh shit that's right, I got snatched by the Enclave.' thought 2D.

He stands up but finds he can't move too much. He was in a cylinder shaped force field or something. A type of cage or whatever, point is, 2D is trapped with no way out.

He had none of his things, no guns, not even his pip boy. Heck, he was now dressed in dirty rags with no shoes. But that didn't really matter, all 2D could focus on was finding a way out.

'I got to get out of here, but how?!' thought 2D.

He punches the field lightly when the door of the room opens up, revealing a short, dirty looking man.

2D blinks as the man walks in, followed by an Enclave soldier.

'Has this guy never heard of a bath?' thought 2D.

The soldier stays by the door while the dirty man walks closer. Once in front of the teen, a creepy, shit eating grin slowly spreads on his face.

2D shutters, he was deeply creeped out.

"Hello there, I am Commander Jimmy Manson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Foreseen one." said the man.

"Can't say I feel the same, you creepy, little man." said 2D.

The soldier snorts and Jimmy sends a glare to him.

"That's too bad, my boy, because you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other during your stay." said Jimmy.

"My stay, you've been trying to kill me since I got here, you're not killing me now, changed your mind?" asked 2D.

"Oh no, we didn't change our mind, we still plan to kill you, but the situation has, as you can guess, changed." chuckled Jimmy.

The bluenette blinks in confusion to give a weird look. The situation has changed, how could it have changed enough to call of his death temporarily?

Jimmy paces a bit to clear his throat.

"Now, let's get down to business...what is the purifier's activation code?" he asked.

2D pauses, the code to the machine, that was what they wanted?

'Of course, James told it to me so that the Enclave could never get it.' thought 2D.

Without the code, the Enclave couldn't use the machine for their own evil plans.

"Uh, I don't, what are you talking about?" asked 2D.

Playing dumb, as pointed out a few times by Murdoc, is something he's good at.

"The code, THE CODE, THE CODE TO TURN THE PURIFIER ON!" yelled Jimmy.

2D leans away to then shake his head.

"I don't know, if there is 2D.

"Don't lie to me, I know he would have told someone, who else but the Foreseen one?" asked Jimmy.

"Just because I'm the Foreseen one, doesn't mean he'll just tell me right away." said 2D.

Jimmy glares at him, his hands balled into tight fists.

"I know you are lying to me, you will tell me or I'll make you suffer." threatened Jimmy.

"You can hurt me all you want, heck, maybe even kill me, but I have nothing to say." said 2D.

He couldn't say anything, not even hint he knew the code.

He was pulling a Murdoc, like when he stole some liquor from Moriarty. Deny, deny, DENY!

Jimmy smirks at him to start laughing darkly.

"Oh, but what makes you think it's you I'd be hurting." said Jimmy.

A cold shiver of fear moves down the teen's spine, what was this mad man saying?

He gave a nod to the soldier standing guard, who in turn opened the door. Another soldier walks in, making 2D's eyes widen in horror and disbelief.

In the arms of the soldier, was a terrified and crying Sasha.

"Sasha, why do you, how?!" demanded 2D.

"Did you really think we wouldn't know of your daughter, our eye-bots are everywhere, so we knew about her the moment you brought her back from the Pitt, even sent some of my soldiers down to keep an eye on you, I knew you would do anything for her, so once you left that rusty, metal tin can of a town, they moved in." explained Jimmy in a villainous way.

"Still, Wadsworth, he would have protected her." said 2D.

"You mean that robot, yes, they told me about that troublesome thing, put up a fight, but he was no match for my men, that Mister Handy is now scrap metal." laughed Jimmy.

2D was in shock and horror, Wadsworth, that amazing and caring robot, was gone.

Sasha cries louder and upon seeing 2D, leans over, making grabbing motions for him. The poor girl wanted her Daddy.

"You, you monster, what kind of a man threatens the lives of children?!" demanded 2D in anger.

"The kind that has no time for lies or stubborn teenagers; take the crying brat to cell one." ordered Jimmy.

The soldier nods to walk away, taking Sasha who only wailed louder.

"Please, she's not part of this, don't hurt her." begged 2D.

"Oh my poor, naive boy, she is part of this, she became part of this the moment you brought her here." said Jimmy.

2D was in despair and looked at the man.

"What are you going to do to her?" he asked.

"Me, oh that depends on how this goes, you tell me what I want, and I let her go, continue to deny me what I want, and she dies like that scrap heap in your house." said Jimmy.

The bluenette was worried, he had to protect the Wasteland, but what about Sasha, he couldn't let her die. Her life or the future of the wastes, that was a cruel choice to make.

"You know, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you what, I'll give you till morning to decide, and remember, whatever you chose, effects your baby's fate." laughed Jimmy.

He leaves the room, taking the guard with him.

Now alone, tears spill from 2D's eyes as he falls to his knees. What was he going to do, Sasha was in danger and the only choice to save her was to tell them the code.

But if he does, he'll be betraying everyone, Sasha included. His friends, Megaton, the Family, the Pitt, the brotherhood, and most of all, Murdoc.

His lover who was dealt a shit hand his whole life, who finally found happiness in 2D of all people. Who finally had the child he always dreamed off.

It will all be lost.

2D continues to sob pulling his knees in to hide him face.

"Murdoc, I need you so much, what do I do?" cried 2D.

His tears continue to fall but he gets no answer. The only answer it seems will be given in the morning, when the fate of the wasteland and his daughter be tested.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The moon shined brightly over head as a mole rat digs at the ground. It takes a sniff to suddenly stand on it's hind legs, what was that noise?

The noise gets louder and it dives for cover as a large objects jumps up over a hill to land, moving swiftly over the dry dirt.

Dogmeat barks in joy, tongue hanging out in the wind. He was really enjoying the speed.

Murdoc was behind the wheel of the camo painted geep, pressing down hard on the has. Russel was in the back as it was where he fit with Noodle riding shotgun, seat belt buckled on tightly.

"Murdoc, don't you think we're going a little fast?!" yelled Noodle.

"Not fast enough, we have to get to 2D quickly, I feel something isn't right, something bad has happened." growled Murdoc.

He turns on the wheel hard, avoiding a large rock when he hears a small thud.

"How about driving so that I don't get knocked out." called Russel.

"Sorry Russ, but this is too important, 2D needs us, I can feel it." said Murdoc.

For the last hour of driving, Murdoc has had a bad feeling. Something was very wrong with 2D and he had to get there, quickly.

While driving, Murdoc also checks the sky, but sees no dark shapes. He still has seen nothing of Cortez, and he worries that means his raven is truly gone.

'I may have lost Cortez, but I will not lose Stuart.' thought Murdoc, grip tightening on the wheel.

They pass another hill when Murdoc suddenly slams on the breaks.

"What the hell?!" demanded Russel.

Murdoc shushes him to get out of the geep, Dogmeat follow with a stiff tail. He was ready for battle.

Noodle shares a look with the large man and the unbuckle themselves to follow. Crouching with Murdoc, they see a large rock formation with Enclave walking around and some Helibirds.

"So this is it, Raven's Rock." said Noodle.

"Ya, and Stu is somewhere inside." said Murdoc.

Russel looks at the soldiers to shake his head.

"We can't just use force, we'll have to find a way to sneak in." said Russel.

"I agree, Toochi should be in the cells, which may be on the lowest floor." said Noodle.

Murdoc grumbles, he didn't care about all that, he just wants to get inside and save 2D.

"Okay, so I think we should look for a weak point in their patrol, that will get us inside, then we just keep to the shadows, or at least find our own power armor to disgust ourselves in." said Russel.

"I thought you needed special training to use power armor." said Noodle.

"Dammit, you're right, okay, but we can still-wait, where's Murdoc?' asked Russel.

Noodle looks to see the Satanist was gone. They look around to suddenly hear a loud explosion.

Looking over, they find the Enclave dead on the ground, one of the soldiers was even on fire. Murdoc is standing the middle, dirt and blood on him with Dogmeat at his side, tearing out the throat of a soldier.

"You ladies done talking, I got one of the access badges." said Murdoc, holding up a bloody key card.

"Wow, he butchered them all." said Noodle.

"He's pissed, so lets hurry and find 'D before he turns that rage on us." said Russel.

They run over as Murdoc uses the badge to open the heavy doors to the base. The entrance was cleared, next stop, 2D.

'Hang on, Blue bird, I'm coming.' thought Murdoc.

 _ **A/N:**_ **So 2D meets the Commander of the Enclave and is given an ultimatum. His Daughter's life or the Watseland's future. And now Murdoc, Russel, and Noodle have arrived to save him. What secrets will they uncover in the Enclave's base? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
